Dueling Desserts: Drabbles
by faerietalegal
Summary: Did you wonder why David broke up with Wes and disappeared? This and other drabbles from my Dessert's Story.
1. Chapter 1

Author smiles at everyone and starts. "OK everyone. I said that I would try to write the Wes/David back story to Dueling Desserts, correct? It may be short, but maybe it will explain a lot. Well, here we go."

Seven years before the start of Dueling Desserts.

David was at one of the many boring parties his parents put on "for business" however David knew the truth, it was to find him a wife. But he honestly thought it was more of a business marriage they were trying to arrange. His father kept introducing him to women who were single. David did not like any of these women.

During a lull in his father's attempted matchmaking, David managed to escape to a terrace off the back of the house and sat on a bench. He sighed to himself. A voice behind him spoke, "Yeah, I don't like these parties either."

David spun around, and saw an Asian man coming toward him. He smiled, "You have the choice to be here, I don't."

"Why is that?"

"My dad is the host. This is more a "marry my son off" party than whatever he said it was."

"Ah, you're David. That explains a lot. I'm Wes, I was sent here to quote Generate goodwill with that prissy bastard unquote."

David raised an eyebrow at him, "Talking about me? Or the ass I was conceived by?"

"The ass, honestly. I didn't know he had a son."

David smirked, "Most people don't until he parades me around like a piece of meat, Oh look at my handsome son, he'd make any girl happier than she is now."

David rolled his eyes. Wes smiled. "I'm going to assume you're not interested in either women or just the ones your dad rolls out in front of you."

"I like women just fine, but I don't want to marry just so he can expand the business."

"Been there, done that. My dad tried the same thing until I came out as bisexual."

David stared at Wes, surprised. Wes saw the surprise and grinned, "Yeah, Dad had the same reaction. But he accepted it. I'm his only son."  
David smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Wes looked at David, and could see the pain in his eyes. "David, I have an idea. Tomorrow night, how about we have a "Business Dinner" and talk?"

David raised an eyebrow, "Whatcha mean?"

"Tell your dad you're going to a business dinner, and meet me at this place." Wes wrote something on a business card he had dug out of his pocket. It was his own, thankfully. He handed the card to David. "And my number's on the front. Call me anytime."

David smiled and nodded.

After this talk, they did go out. David did confess he was also bisexual, but he thought he liked men better than women. When Wes asked why, David confessed he found men more attractive. Wes looked at him, and smiled. David felt himself falling for the Asian over the time they spent together. One night, three months after they started meeting, David confessed to Wes of his feelings. Wes looked at David square in the eye and told him his feelings were shared. This began a long whirlwind romance between the two men.

After a year of dating, they wanted to take the next step. But David had to come out to his parents. Wes knew this scared David. He helped his boyfriend gather up the courage to talk to them. One day, while Wes was in meetings all day, David went to his parents house. He got there, and sat down with his parents. They looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He drew in a breath and proceeded to explain his sexuality, his relationship with Wes, and how he felt about the fact his father was trying to "marry him off".

His father exploded, calling him real bad names. His mother sat there in silence, not saying a word. But it all came to a head when his father said, "If you continue this relationship with this man, I will find a way to make his life a living hell. You will break it off, or I will have him killed."

David stared at his father in shock, then got up and looked at his father, "Are you serious?"

His father nodded. David turned his back and left the house. He first went to his own apartment and sold everything he owned, including his phone and computer. Then he went to his bank and cleaned it out. With the money in his pocket, he went to Wes' place. Wes opened the door when he knocked. David looked into Wes eyes. "I love you. I want you to have a happy life. So I'm breaking it off. I'm sorry, Wes."

With that, David left and disappeared. Wes stood there in shock. His sister, Tina, who had been standing nearby and heard everything, ran and caught him before he fell in a faint. Two days later, a knock sounded on Wes door. Tina answered it.

"Hello, is this the Montgomery residence?" A police officer was standing there.

"Yes." Tina glared.

"We're looking for David Thompson. His father said he may be here."

Tina looked at the officer, "He was here, two days ago. He broke up with my brother, who is in shock right now, and disappeared. I haven't seen or heard from him since. Come in while I get something for you."

The officer stood in the hall while Tina went into a room nearby. The officer could see it was a security room. Tina came out and handed him a video. "David didn't tell us why he was breaking up with Wes. From what I have understood from Wes, David had gone to see his parents to tell them of his relationship with Wes."

The officer nodded, "His parents told me he had told them of that. Wonder what happened."

Tina nodded, "Guess we'll find out if we ever find David again."

After leaving Wes, David got on a bus for New Hampshire. There he stayed in a motel for a few days, then took off wandering. He wandered for a month,eventually ending up in Naples before he met up with a curly haired man.

The rest, can be found in Dueling Desserts.


	2. Chapter 2

Wes sat in his office after Tina had talked to the officer. She told him what had transpired. Wes, feeling depressed and alone after losing his love, started singing softly:

_Love, you didn't do right by me  
You planned a romance  
That just hadn't a chance  
And I'm through_

Love, you didn't do right by me  
I'm back on the shelf  
And I'm blaming myself  
But it's you

My one love affair  
Didn't get anywhere from the start  
To send me a Joe  
Who had winter and snow in his heart  
Wasn't smart

Love, you didn't do right by me  
As they say in the song  
You done me wrong

My one love affair  
Didn't get anywhere from the start  
To send me a Joe  
Who had winter and snow in his heart  
Wasn't smart

Oh love, you didn't do right by me  
As they say in the song  
You done me wrong  
Yes, Mr. Love, you done me wrong

At the end of the song, Wes collapsed into tears. Tina stood outside the door, listening and crying herself. Tina had a feeling it would take some time for Wes to be himself again. To herself, she vowed to find David if she could.

Author would like to acknowledge that the song is _Love, you didn't do right by me _by Rosemary Clooney. If you want to see the song, she suggests you watch the old movie _White Christmas_ with Bing Cosby and Danny Kaye.


End file.
